Olympia high
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: I suck at summaries. But the full one is inside.


Author's note: Okay new story i hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome :D

**_title_** : Olympia high

**_disclaimer_** : i do not own any Greek gods, or goddesses, or any PJatO or HoO characters.

**_summary_** : Hecate and Hermes and Dionysus make a spell, then spike the nectar bowl at the winter solstice. The drinks turn all the 12 Olympians ( some minor gods ) into teenagers. Now they have to go back to high school to get their powers back. Or so they thought.

**_gods_** : Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hades, Zeus, Morpheus, Dionysus, Poseidon, Eros, Pan, Ares, Heracles, Triton, Janus.

**_goddesses_** : Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Nemesis, Iris, Bellona, Nyx, Hecate, Amphitrite, Khonie, Mania, Persephone.

**_teachers and staff_ **:

Mr. Jackson ( Science ) , Ms. Chase ( English ) , Mr. di Angelo ( Math ) , Mr. Zhang ( Gym ) , Mrs. McClean Grace ( Health ), Mr. Valdez ( Spanish ), Ms. Levesque ( Art ), Mr. McClean Grace ( History ), Ms. Grace ( another language ), Mr. Solstice ( Archery ), Mr. Castellan ( sword fighting ), Tyson ( canoeing ), Mr. Mason ( mechanic shop ), Pollux ( cooking ), (principal ), Mrs. Underwood ( vice principal )

_**Main pairing**_ : Apollo / Hades

side pairings : Hades / Persephone ( one- sided ) , Aphrodite / Ares ( one-sided ), Aphrodite / Eros ( one sided ), Poseidon / Amphritrite ( one sided ), Dionysus / Iris ( one sided ), Dionysus / Hermes, Poseidon / Athena, Aphrodite / Hephaestus ( complicated ), Pan / Demeter, Ares / Bellona, Zeus / Hera ( one sided ), Zeus / Mr. di Angelo (one-sided), Nyx / Triton, Hera / Heracles ( complicated ), Artemis / Hestia, Persephone / Khonie ( one sided ) Mania / Janus, Hecate / Morpheus ( complicated )

Chapter one : Uh-Oh's & Oh no's

HERMES' P.O.V

Oh my gods, where are they? The winter solstice it's almost over. As soon as i finished that thought they came into room. They as in Hecate and Dionysus. In their hands they had gigantic nectar bowl.

" Oh My gods guys! It took you long enough!" I said as they placed the nectar bowl on the counter in front of me.

" Well you try sneaking that bowl out of a room full of thirsty gods without them noticing!" Hecate yelled.

" Yeah, Hermes. All you had to do was stand there and look pretty. " Dionysus said winking at me. I felt the heat rising up to my face.

" You think I look pretty?" I asked feeling all happy inside.

Dionysus just blushes, then turned Hecate " So " he asked " do have the potion?"

" Durh! I'm not stupid like you to guys are " she said handing him a tube of anti child growth.

" Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Hecate

" What?! " yelled and got in my face " are you doubting my skills?!"

" Uh... no, No! i was just... nevermind. " I said looking away.

" Awe is wittle Hermes scwared?" Dionysus said in a childish voice " I yelled back at him,at least i tried to,but when my blue eyes met his firey purple, it came out like " No?"

Dionysus just laughed and turned towards Hecate " just hand me the postion, so i can " hes cut off by loud steps.

no, Zeus. i thought, yup were dead.

i was the first one to walk up to him, followed by Dionysus. i was waiting for Hecate to come,when i turned sound she wasn't there.

" What Are You Two Doing Here ? " Zeus Asked

" well, What Do You Think You We Were Doing " Dionysus Said Wrapping His Arm Around Me, I Blushed At This Sign Of Affection.

however I Didn't Know What He Was Going To Do Next, Because In A Few Seconds Dionysus Crushed His Lips Against Mine. At First I Was So Shocked That I Didnt Do Anything Then I Realized This Was All For An Act To Stop Zeus From Asking More Questions, So I Kissed Him Back. And I Have To Say, It Was Like Olympus On Gaea. The Kiss Was Just Amazing, And The Way Every Crease Or Bump In My Lips Were Perfectly Replaced With His, Making It Seem Like They Were Made For Each Other, But That Was Just Wishful Thinking.

Then He Pulled Away, With A Smirk On His Face.

I Just Looked At Him, amazed At What Had Just Happened, Then I Turned And Realized That Zeus Was Gone..

" Uh.. I Think He Left " i said Clearing My Throat A Little.

All He Did Was Smile And Say " I Know That "

Before I could ever say Anything to him , Hecate popped up next to me and said " Well if you two love birds could hurry up with the romance I need help bringing the The Nectar Bowl Back ! "

Now , that I was unfazed by that events that just happened , I sighed and walked over to where I saw the glistening Silver Nectar Bowl of the gods. Each of us picked up a corner of the bowl , it was kinda strange though that it had only three edges. so it made a triangle. probably dfor the three main gods. but people rarely counted Hades as a god. not even a minor one . but eh i guess. never mind i'm getting carried away . so hecate dionyous and i just headed out into the throne room and set the bowl on the table. in a matter of seconds the gods rushed over to the table grabbing cups and spoonfuls of nectar. the three gods just stayed back and watched as the other started to change. but something was wrong . it didn't look like the gods were getting older it looked like they were younger .

" oh no " heremes said

" gods! Hecate look what you did !" he said turning to face her .

Hecate was the one most shocked out of all . all she did was stand there. then she furiously took out the vial that contained the potion from before. she gasped as she read it . it said : anti - growth potion. not anti youth potion .

" ugh! how could i have been so stupid "

" hecate " dionysous asked " what's wrong ? "

" i mixed up the vials of potion "

" vials of potion ? " i loud but quiet voice asked from bellow .

they all turned around to see a younger looking zeus in his sixteens . this hair was

fairly cut in a pixie form . his eyes more electrifie then ever, but he had no beard.

" Holy shit " DionysusSaid in one gasp of air .

" Dionysus ! " Zeus tired to bellow - which failed epicly - " what happened to us.

Us ? I thought and looked around. Oh no. Everyone who just drank from thcubical had turned into a young adult.

Like Athena her short self even shorter with brunette hair coming up bellow her shoulders. And her gray eyes a little less stormy.

Then Poseidon. Oh god ! He looked different. More fit and less fat and plump. Whch looked ridiculous on him.

" Hecate turn us back now ! " Poseidon said With his new squeaky voice.

Everyone laughed.

" okay. Okaay. " Hecate said looking through her vials of potions.

But before she could really do anything the bowl of nectar was dumped not only on her but Dionysus and Hermes as well. It barely took a few seconds for them I change.

" what ! " Hecate yelled " no ! " she yelled.

" what the hell guys ! " Hermes yelled at ares and HephaestuS. who were holding the nectar bowl in front of them.

" pay back " they said fist pumping each other.

" but it wasn't wise ! " Athena yelled

" I agree " a voice said from the center of the throne room. It was hestia.

" okay and ? " Zeus said " Hecate can still change us back "

" no she can't she doesn't with hold the power that she did before " hestia said " none of you do "

" what does that mean ? " Zeus asked with a worried expression.

" it means that until you regain your full powers. You are stuck as mortals. "

* * *

**author's note : **weird chapter / story I know Dx

good so far ? bad ? Sorry about the spelling / capitalizations. On my mobile. So I'm sure to fix it later xD byes.


End file.
